


A Couple of Awesome Players by Esselle [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, KageHina meet in middle school, Middle School, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Overcome with glee and affection, Shouyou smashes his cheek against Kageyama's, and his grin overflows, the happiness sliding over onto the other boy's face until he's beaming, too."Kageyama, do you wanna be best friends?"Kageyama looks stunned. "If you want. I've never had a best friend before."--Shouyou meets volleyball and Kageyama at roughly the same time—during his first year of middle school.





	A Couple of Awesome Players by Esselle [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Couple of Awesome Players](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134648) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 

**download and/or stream the mp3 file [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xqMU_1FtwrC1h6ysEvffoPiKfgA8cp46/view?usp=drivesdk)**


End file.
